mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 624 - Samson vs. the Vampire Women
The Movie Synopsis The vampire women in Mexico have awakened from their sleep, commanded by their master, The Evil One, to find him a bride. They choose as their target the beautiful daughter (Duval) of a local professor (Augusto Benedico). To rescue his daughter, the professor calls El Santo, a silver-masked wrestler, for justice. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055408/plotsummary Information Rodolfo Guzman Huerta achieved an enormous amount of fame in Mexico as pro wrestler El Santo, El Enmascarado de Plata (The Silver Maskman). Not just for his wrestling talents, but also because he stood for decency and fair play, El Santo was beloved and adored by his many fans. When movie character El Santo wasn’t wrestling, he was a crimefighter, traveling in the silver Bentley which matched his silver mask and cape. El Santo always wore his mask whenever he was in public, even when he was not performing. When he retired, his son took over the role. He continues to wrestle under the name El Santo, and, like his father, always wears the mask. This movie is the sixth of about fifty movies which have starred El Santo (superfluously renamed “Samson” in English language versions). The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The Satellite of Love's has a moment of silence. Tom enjoys his by talking incessantly. Segment One: Deep 13 receives some Chinese food from an ethereal white deliveryman. Frank accounts for the great majority of the order, and kindly sends some up to the SOL. Frank's fortune cookie specifically hints at his imminent death. Crow enjoy his lo mein, Mike has difficulty with his hot and sour clam soup, and Tom's hot dog gives him kisses. Segment Two: While the crew plays Stratego in their own way, Crow spies a mysterious figure outside the ship and receives an ethereal message. Segment Three: Torgo the White, complete with reconstructed knees, arrives in Deep 13 and takes Frank to Second Banana Heaven. Segment Four: Dr. Forrester receives the news from the SOL crew and realizes Frank is gone for good. Distraught, he sings the touching tribute "Who Will I Kill?" Segment Five: The Bots read their letters to Frank; however, only Gypsy's is actually appropriate for the occasion. Frank visits a mourning Dr. F from the ethereal outer world and pushes the button one last time for old time's sake. Stinger: "Chief, I saw two corpses in the garden." Other Notes Guest Stars *''Torgo the White'': Michael J. Nelson Miscellanea *Frank Conniff's final regular appearance as TV's Frank. The Brains chose Samson and the Vampire Women for Frank Conniff's final episode due to Conniff's fondness for Mexican wrestling movies. Frank would later come back for a cameo in the episode Soultaker. Obscure References *Torgo the White "Torgo the White" is a parody of the heavenly transformation of Gandalf from "Gandalf the Grey" to "Gandalf the White". Torgo reacts the same way as Gandalf did when asked if he was Gandalf: "Yes, that was the name. I was Torgo..." *''"Something's going to happen, Mike. Something WONDERFUL!"'' Crow is referencing 2010: The Year We Make Contact, and the recurring David Bowman entity who kept stating "Something's going to happen. Something wonderful." *''"Oh look, 'Capitol Critters' is on!"'' Capitol Critters was a short-lived animated TV series from the early 1990s about rodents and insects living inside the White House. *''"Why do they have the Blue Mosque as their symbol?"'' The Sultan Ahmed Mosque, also known as the Blue Mosque, is an Istanbul landmark. *''"She's dressed like Jeremiah Johnson!"'' Jeremiah Johnson was a 1972 film starring Robert Redford as a mountain man. *''"He's got a picture of Reddy Kilowatt up over there!"'' Reddy Kilowatt was an advertising character used by the electricity-generation industry. *''"It's Butterfield Ocho!"'' Butterfield 8 was a 1960 movie starring Elizabeth Taylor. *''"Now when was I a Flying Leatherneck?"'' Flying Leathernecks was a 1951 movie about Marine aviators in World War II. *''"They didn't count on Carlton the Doorman!"'' A reference to a character from the 1970s sitcom Rhoda. *''"Ah, the Rainforest Cafe!"'' The Rainforest Cafe is a chain of restaurants that feature elaborate jungle scenery. * "Well, I've got a golf date with Randy the Macho Man." Randy "Macho Man" Savage was a professional wrestler for the WWF (later WWE). *''"She looks like a Magic Eye picture!"'' Magic Eye was a series of books, posters, calendars, etc. from the 1990s that contained 3-D images the viewer could see by focusing on patterns. *''"Sade!" "Your love is king..."'' Sade is a Nigerian-born R&B singer. *''"They're making the beast with two butts!"'' "Making the beast with two backs" is a euphemism for sexual intercourse (famously used in Othello). *''"It's a Robert Mapplethorpe photo session!"'' Photographer Robert Mapplethorpe was known for the homoerotic and sadomasochistic content of his work. *''"The food here is terrible, and the portions are too small!"'' A quote attributed to Woody Allenfrom the movie Annie Hall. *''"Where Devils Go, Trouble Follows!"'' Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows was a 1968 comedy film about Catholic schoolgirls on a cross-country field trip. *''"The Keystone Vampires!"'' The Keystone Kops was a series of silent comedy movies about bumbling policemen. *''"It's a sign that says 'Wall Drug, 10,000 Miles'!"'' A reference to billboards advertising Wall Drug, a South Dakota tourist attraction. *''"This scene was edited out of'' Spartacus''."'' References the infamous "oysters and snails" scene between Laurence Olivier and Tony Curtis in Spartacus, which was cut from the original release for homosexual content. References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Foreign Film